Against the Rules
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: COMPLETE [AU] Kaoru's always believed in following the rules. But a new life, new job, new start and her absolutely gorgeous manager just might change that. [AoshiKaoru]
1. A New Beginning

**Against the Rules**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**pinoy: **Aoshi… -sincere voice- I'm so sorry.

**Aoshi: **Hn?

**pinoy: **-struggling to keep a straight face- I…

**Aoshi: **Spit it out…

**pinoy: **As much as I love your cold and stoic attitude… -cries- I made you slightly OOC…TT

Everyone, I hope you read that. If you don't like slightly OOC Aoshi, don't read it then. I don't want reviews saying –AOSHI IS OOC- because I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I'd make Aoshi and Kaoru get together then they can have little Aoshis and Kaorus. –Aoshi and Kaoru gasp- Maybe that was just a bit too………….. frank.

M.P.M. (My. Personal. Message.) – this sign (-) is inserted after a Japanese word. If needed, check the end of this chapter for definitions. Honorifics and their use are also explained at the end of this chapter. When you're done reading, reviewing would make me happy…:D

-

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

"No! Mitsuko!" I screamed as I watched my imooto (-), younger sister get dragged away by the current. A big splash indicated that my otoosan (-), my blood father had jumped in after her in a futile attempt to save her. My small arms were flailing wildly. My ebony hair restrained in a high ponytail bobbed about as I fearfully watched my younger sister get smaller until she was no more. My father too. I would never see her anymore. I would never see them anymore. I was 12 years old. Again.

-

Kaoru's eyes snapped open with a start. She rubbed her eyes then rested them on her beside clock. The bright red digits read 0437. Where was she? Kaoru silently searched the bare washed-out walls for an answer, but her mind remained blank. At last it dawned on her. This was her apartment. Now very flashy, mind you, but she could at least call it her own. Here was where she was going to start a new life. To rid herself of any spots or stains. Her tainted life would be washed away. A shocking thought crossed her mind as she trudged over to the kitchen to refresh herself with a glass of water. She was no longer the frail, weak Kaoru Kamiya. She was now reformed. She wiped the beads of sweat that ran down her face. She shivered with excitement. Surely this would be a better life than her previous one. She snuggled back into her bed, savouring the warmth that engulfed her. It was cold outside. The curtains flapped noisily, buffeted from the wind but Kaoru Kamiya took no notice. She was now fast asleep.

-4 hours and 7minutes later-

Her alarm clock had gone off more than an hour ago, but Kaoru still lay fast asleep sound of her cellphone finally got Kaoru cracking. She held the phone a good distance away from her ear as her employer shouted something about 'youngsters these days out drinking late and never got on time to work……..' Kaoru giggled as she hung up on one very aggravated manager. But he did have a good reason to yell at her for, she reasoned. He, her manager and employer, had told her to arrive at work at 8:15a.m. not one minute more, nor one less. Now it was 10 to 9, a long time from 8:15. She settled for a 5 minute shower and a glass of milk before hopping out of her apartment looking a bit ruffled. Panicking, she raced to the bus stop, praying desperately that the bus would arrive soon. She really didn't want to face her manager's ice-cold piercing glare. Lucky for Kaoru, the bus did come almost immediately after she arrived at the bus stop. But to her avail, a traffic jam occurred just a few kilometres from her work. "Sir?" She called out to her bus drive. "I think I'll just get off here." She gave the driver a weak smile as he handed her change over. Damn whatever caused that traffic jam, she cursed. Even though she had been dropped off a little more than 5 minutes drive from her work, walking around with high heels that were liable to break wasn't the best footwear for this terrain. But the time she actually reached the office and had met her manager, it was past 9:30. She was greeted by a sour "I see you decided to come to work today." Curse that foolish manager of mine. Kaoru bit her lip in annoyance. He won't listen to _anything_ I say, Kaoru thought as she tried to give excuses for her lateness. He's as arrogant as ever. And, Kaoru added after an afterthought, as gorgeous as ever. Her mind flitted back a few days ago when she had come here seeking a vacant job as a secretary. When she looked at the ad, it actually seemed appealing. There were no warnings about having to tolerate a narcissistic block that had an ego the size of his company. Yes, his company was pretty darned big. She had come bolting up the stairs, later for her interview of course, and happened to collide into Mr. I-have-a-massive-ego. The bloke just shot her a piercing glare with those icy eyes of his and then strutted off without saying anything. Thank goodness her interview was somewhat better. Not really though.

-

"Good mooooooooorning! I am Misao Makimachi, employee under the great and mighty, not to mention handsome Aoshi-sama!" Gosh, Kaoru just about wanted to punch this girl's lights out. She looked like a…weasel. Well, minus the braid. And just how old was she? "I can see you're eyeing me," she sneered at Kaoru's face. "I MAY LOOK YOUNG, BUT I'M 18!" Goodness, the little titch could read minds as well. Kaoru gave a sigh.

"Can we get on with the interview? I don't have time to waste with weaselslike you." Kaoru gave extra emphasis on the 'weasels'.

"WHAT!" The girl nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Now now," two primly dressed ladies rushed over to Misao refraining her from getting her claws closer to Kaoru.

"Omasu, Okon." Misao bared her teeth at them. "Let's get on with the interview," she hissed at Kaoru.

"Whatever," Kaoru smugly said. "I was ready all along." She patted her hair in such an arrogant way that was enough to make Misao fly at her again, were it not for two fierce glares from the two ladies.

If looks could kill, Kaoru would be dead by now from Misao's menacing glares. "Name?"

"Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru."

"Age?"

"20."

"Y—you're 20?" Misao gaped.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Only that your attitude doesn't match with your age," Misao muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kaoru gave Misao a sickly sweet smile.

"Nothing." Misao mumbled.

"Have you had any experience at being a secretary?"

"Yes." Misao scribbled something down on the notepad in front of her.

"Where?"

"For the company Toshiba," Kaoru replied promptly. Misao jotted this down as well. She asked a few more questions then beckoned for the two ladies, Okon and Omasu, over to her.

"What do you think?"

"I think she's good." Okon glanced over at her workmate, Omasu.

"Me too." Omasu laughed at the look on Misao's face. "You think so too, don't you, Misao-chan?" Misao made a face.

"Just because she's a female doesn't mean she'll hook up with Shinomori-san," Okon said.

"W-wahhh! I never said anything like that." A big drop of sweat miraculously appeared on the side of Misao's head.

"What's all the noise in here," a deep voice rumbled.

"A—Aoshi-sama!" Misao jumped out of her seat and saluted.

Aoshi-sama? Is this girl for real? Kaoru sniggered. What era did she think she was in anyway? Hang on… That was the guy who bumped into me this morning. A protruding vein emerged on her forehead. "O—omae…! (-)" She pointed at him. "What are you doing here!"

"I _own _this place, woman." His icy eyes bored into her. "What are _you _doing here?"

"She's here to apply for secretary, Shinomori-san," Okon helpfully put in, sensing the tension between the two.

"Secretary?" He bellowed. "Good joke, Okon. Good joke." He turned to Kaoru. "Secretary, is it now? Well for your information, I don't employ stupid looking women." He pointed to the door. "Out." His menacing glare was enough to make Kaoru slink out the door. But one step out of the door got Kaoru's mind and tongue working again. With new courage and fire in her eyes, she stomped back into the room.

"I don't want to take that flak from you!" She yelled. "Anoo…? (-)" She looked around the room.

"I'm afraid Shinomori-san went into the next room," Omasu pointed to the door, barely managing to suppress her smile.

"I don't want to take that flak from you!" She yelled to the man with the icy glare and ebony hair. "Even if you are the manager."

"Yare yare, (-)" he put one foot up on the desk. "I know I'm beautiful, but you didn't have to come back here like a dog wanting a glimpse of me." Kaoru gritted her teeth wondering how one could be so arrogant. "That look on your face is telling me you think I'm beautiful," he ran a hand through his silky hair.

_I wonder what that would feel like, me running my hand through his hair. _Kaoru gasped as she realised what she had just been thinking of.

"Woman, what is it you want?" He asked impatiently. "I don't have all day to waste on the likes of you."

"I have a name, you know!" Kaoru indignantly told him. "It's Kaoru Kamiya."

"Why, I have a name too." He purposely left her name out just to spite her. Imitating Kaoru's tone he said, "I'm the manager of this company, Aoshi Shinomori."

"Why won't you let me have the job?" Kaoru ignored his vibes. She was ready to get down on her knees and beg for this job. Getting angry at the manager wasn't something that could help her to get the job. She couldn't find any other job that fitted into her time schedule and qualifications.

"First, you're way too young. Second, you don't have enough experience. Thirdly—"

"Hold on," Kaoru interrupted. "That girl who interviewed me. She was 18. That's younger than me."

"Oh really?" Aoshi's eyes showed he didn't care if she was older than 18 or not.

"Yes. I'm 20."

"Oh. I thought you were 15 or something, judging by the way you acted." Kaoru barely managed to keep back a remark.

"You're saying I'm too young when I'm 2 years older than her. Why does she get a job?"

"She… is a family friend." Aoshi Shinomori muttered.

"And how am I meant to get experience if no one will employ me?" She reasoned.

"Alright," Shinomori gave a defeated sigh and held his hands up in mock defeat. "We'll make a deal. If you can live up to the job's expectations and I hear no complaints from you in this one week, you can stay. If not—"

"There isn't going to be any 'if nots'." Kaoru's jaw stuck out as a sign of determination.

"Hn. So you have one trial week to prove yourself worthy to have this job." Kaoru nodded. "Now that we've cleared all of that, need I remind you that I am your superior? Please address formally." He gave Kaoru a look that melted and boiled her insides at the same time. "Oh yes," he clicked his fingers and then pulled out a long scroll-like object from his drawer. "You need to familiarise yourself with the workplace rules." He handed the scroll that contained the rules to her. A lot of them Kaoru disregarded as silly and not worth remembering. But there was one that caught her eye.

Relationships within the workplace are not permitted, she read silently. _Why not? I mean it has no effect on me because I have no interest in love whatsoever._

"Relationships within the workplace are not permitted," Aoshi's deep voice rang out clearly.

"I can read, Shinomori-_san_." She emphasised the 'san'.

"Now now, don't talk back to your superior if you want to keep your job," Shinomori smirked.

And so here Kaoru was at her first day of work.

"Kamiya? KAMIYAAA!"

"Huh?" Kaoru's head snapped around to meet……. Her manager.

"Are you deaf? I have been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes/ Now that I've gotten your undivided attention, these calls need to be made. There are papers to be typed up…" He rattled on. "And I want them complete in this half hour." He promptly dumped a stack of papers on her desk. "and I'd like them intact when you return them, not like Makimachi who returns them with 'I love Aoshi-sama' all over them." His face stayed straight, but Kaoru could barely keep the grin from appearing on her face. "Got it, Kamiya?"

"Hai hai, (-)" she groaned. She watched her manager return to his personal office. _Maybe this job wasn't such a good idea after all. But it has good pay, good environment, it's a job where my skills can be fully utilised, and, _Kaoru blushed as she thought, _I have a damn arrogant but sexy and gorgeous manager. _

-

-

Author's Notes

Hi again! I'm sure you remember me, pinoykengumi7 (AKA duckii mustang). I'm the one who stops their fanfics halfway because I haven't thought of a proper plot for it. But for this one…-deep breath- I have it all planned out! I swear I do. I'm serious. Please make me happy…:D and review. Criticism and constructive flames are very welcome…

-duckii mustang-

JAPANESE

Imooto – younger sister

Otoosan – father

Omae – you

Anoo – Um…

Yare yare – expression. E.g. My oh my… (not really sure about this one… please correct me if I'm wrong)

Hai – yes

HONORIFICS

sama – Literally translated as 'lord'. Used to address someone respectfully.

san – equivalent to English 'mr/miss/mrs


	2. I Quit!

**Against the Rules**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 2

**I Quit!**

Everyone, I hope you read that. If you don't like slightly OOC Aoshi, don't read it then. I don't want reviews saying –AOSHI IS OOC- because I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would make Aoshi smile some more… and make him and Kaoru the main pairing of the anime.

M.P.M. (My. Personal. Message.) – this sign (-) is inserted after a Japanese word. If needed, check the end of this chapter for definitions. Honorifics and their use are also explained at the end of this chapter. When you're done reading, reviewing would make me happy…:D

-

-

Chapter 2 – I Quit!

The trial week for Kaoru had passed. Fortunately for her, Aoshi Shinomori had found her services useful. And not just as a secretary either. Everyday teasing Kaoru seemed to be the highlight of Aoshi's day. Now well into the second week, Kaoru had pretty much gotten used to the stacks of papers that greeted her every morning, along with a daily death note from Misao. Today's death note had 'If you spend more than a minute with Aoshi-sama, I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you.' Most of the previous messages had something similar scrawled on them. Kaoru assumed the other female workers, young or old, received something like this from Misao too. She scrunched up the note and deftly threw it into the trashcan.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono," a red haired young man bowed politely to her.

"Good morning, Kenshin," Kaoru greeted him warmly.

"You look a bit tired, that you do." Kenshin observed.

Come to think of it, she had been looking and not feeling more tired lately. She worked from 8:15 in the morning to 7:45 in the evening. By the time she arrived home she didn't have the energy to cook something decent. But she didn't want to ask that…that jerk to lighten her workload, otherwise he might add more or do even worse.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Kenshin put the back of his hand to her forehead. "Kaoru-dono, you're burning up!" He exclaimed.

"N-no I'm not," she protested weakly. "It must be your imagination."

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin sternly said. "It's not. I'm positive you have got a fever, that I am." He looked at her with such concern and worry that Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. "Wait here," Kenshin ordered then walked to Aoshi's office. "Shinomori-dono?" He politely addressed the manager who was peacefully drinking tea.

"Hn?"

"Kaoru-dono is not feeling well," he informed his superior.

"Aa."

"Can you excuse her from work today?" Aoshi frowned at how familiar one of his employees seemed to be talking about his secretary.

"I'll see what her condition is like." He stood up and made his way to Kaoru's office.

"Kaoru-dono, Shinomori-dono is here." Kenshin gave her shoulder a squeeze as a friendly gesture only, but Aoshi's eyes showed disapproval, Kaoru noted.

"So what's this, Kamiya? I hear you're not feeling well." Aoshi put his hand to her forehead.

_His hand is so cold, _Kaoru sighed. _Just like his personality. _

"You have a fever. Go home until you're better," Shinomori commanded.

"B-but," Kaoru feebly pointed to the stack of papers.

"They can wait." Aoshi growled. "Just go home." A smile played on Kaoru's lips. Even though her manager never said it, or let it show on his face, she could tell that he was concerned about his employees.

"Are you sure?" She cautiously asked. "I could stay here…"

"Go!" He pointed viciously to the door.

"Hontō arigato (-)," Kaoru solemnly thanked him. "Shinomori-san," she added as an after thought.

"I'll take care of this, Shinomori-dono." Kenshin took the pile of papers from Kaoru's desk and made for his own.

"Thanks Kenshin," Kaoru said. She turned to her boss with a questioning look in her eye.

"Look, if you didn't want to leave me, you could've just said so," he teased.

"Urgh…" Kaoru groaned. "I'm going." She stalked out of the building wondering if she'd be able to put up with his egotistical jibes.

-Early Next Morning-

"Ughhhh…" Kaoru groaned as se reached for her noisy cellphone. "Hello?" Kaoru snapped. She knew she didn't sound exactly pleasant but having been woken up with the annoying ringtone of her cellphone, in addiotion to having a throbbing pain in the head didn't exactly add up to a sweet singsong voice.

"Good mooooorning!" The cheery voice of Misao Makimachi blasted from the phone into her ear. She held the phone away from her, cursing Misao inwardly for intensifying her headache. When the noise had finally stopped she catiously brought the mobile next to her ear to her Aoshi's voice from it.

"Misao, give the phone to me," she heard him say in his deep, sexy voice. Hang on. What _was _she say? Curse the fever.

"Kamiya, are you there?" Suddenly her headache seemed to fade away with his question.

"Yeah."

"I hope I didn't interrupt you," his voice sounded really good writhe now. Yup. It was sounding really good.

"No. It's okay," her voice sounded dream. "After all its only…" she glanced at the clock. "TWO O'CLOCK!" Now it was Shinomori's turn to hold the phone away from his ear. "WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU CALLING ME UP AT THIS INSANE HOUR IN THE MORNING!" She shouted. "I WAS SLEEPING. SLEE-PING!" She accented each syllable.

"And I thought I didn't interrupt anything," she heard her boss mutter.

Kaoru pretended to ignore his remark. "What are you doing, ringing me up at this time of day, Shinomori-san?" she stressed through gritted teeth. "And why is Misao with you?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Do I sense jealously?" He taunted.

"Shi. No. Mo. Ri. San." She said his name slowly in a dangerous tone. She swore she heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone. That darn arrogant prick. "What. In. The. Blazes. Are. You. Calling. Me. Up. For." She emphasised each syllable.

"Well you see, there's been a robbery at work, and we need the workers to check if all the files are still intact." Kaoru gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll come there tomorrow." Kaoru said, stressing her words and completely ignoring his hints that he wanted her to come to the office. "Good night, Shinomori-san." She promptly hung up on him, feeling somewhat good and guilty about what she had done. She decided to leave that all for tomorrow and snuggled against her bed covers, savouring the warmth. Her last thought was of Aoshi.

-

The next morning Kaoru managed to get to work on time. In fact, she actually got there five minutes before she was expected… to meet an angered Aoshi Shinomori. Very angry Aoshi Shinomori. She absentmindedly wondered if men had an equivalent to PMS. Her thoughts were straying until he turned on her.

"You, Kamiya."

"H-hai? (-)" Kaoru felt her voice trembling.

"You didn't even come here this morning when I called you. Do you realise how much this multi-billion company could have lost?" Aoshi paced around the room, seething. "We could have lost important files that contained money…" he rambled on. Then Kaoru really lost it when Aoshi snapped "I hope you realise what damage you've done to the company. I could have you fired."

"Fine then." Kaoru stood up and stamped her foot on the ground. "I was going to leave anyway. I'm sick of your arrogant antics." She threw the papers she was holding onto her desk and stiffly walked out of the office in a huff. A wave of whispers rippled across the room, angering Shinomori more.

"I'm going home." He slipped on his white trench coat. "Hannya I trust you will take care of the workers," he addressed the vice-president.

"Yes." Hannya watched the president of the company walk out the same way as Kaoru did.

-

-

Author's Notes

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews… I know this isn't the best AK fic ever and I'm glad to see that some people say its good… Please review. Thanks to joey8 for helping me with my terrible Japanese! –chuckles-

JAPANESE

**Hontō arigatō** – Really, Thanks.

**Hai** – Yes

HONORIFICS

sama – Literally translated as 'lord'. Used to address someone respectfully.

san – equivalent to English 'mr/miss/mrs

-dono - very respectful and antiquated way to address someone, equivalent to -san, but more respectful.

-duckii mustang-

Review!


	3. Reconciliation?

**Against the Rules**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 3

**Reconciliation?**

Everyone, I hope you read that. If you don't like slightly OOC Aoshi, don't read it then. I don't want reviews saying –AOSHI IS OOC- because I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would make Aoshi smile some more… and make him and Kaoru the main pairing of the anime.

M.P.M. (My. Personal. Message.) – this sign (-) is inserted after a Japanese word. If needed, check the end of this chapter for definitions. Honorifics and their use are also explained at the end of this chapter. When you're done reading, reviewing would make me happy…:D

Thanks to: 0-Silver Goddess-0, Fishee, Serenity Blossom, Joey8, Rue, ELLIE 31773, Midori Konbu, midnight's-fantasies, Jade Lotus and Orchidaceae for reviewing the last chapter.

Rue: Weh. I'm sorry for not updating. You know, there are just times where you don't feel like updating. Yeah. Sure, actually I'm just a lazy ass and lost a bit of interest. I actually had the whole storyline down for this fanfic too. Hope you remember this fic still –sheepish grin- and it's not a year yet!

-

Chapter 3 – Reconciliation?

Aoshi mentally kicked himself. He had let Kaoru go, and there was no doubt that even though she wasn't the best secretary he had seen, she was certainly qualified. She did most of her work with little or no complaints, apart from the usual jibe, and her work was accurate and efficient. Gosh, he even enjoyed bickering with the lady sometimes. His hand slowly reached for the phone. He punched in Kaoru's number –yes, he had memorised it- and sat waiting impatiently for someone to answer. More than a minute had passed, and Aoshi's foot was tapping the ground edgily at an incredible pace. He slammed the phone receiver down; irritated by the dial tone and by the fact that Kaoru hadn't answered his call. Well he'd go and visit her instead. He walked towards his car with a composed air around him, as well as a road map.

As Aoshi's black Mercedes Benz came to a halt outside a small house, nervousness attacked the driver. _You're only coming here to apologise,_ Aoshi reminded himself. The top of his mouth felt like sandpaper as he silently rehearsed what he was going to say to Kaoru. He lifted his hand hesitantly, and then knocked on the door. 5 minutes later, he was still outside. The usually stoic manager looked around apprehensively. It was already past midday; surely she would have woken up already. Had she gone out? He put his ear to the door. A sickly groan was heard. So, someone was there!

Ignoring all formalities, he called out her first name. "Kaoru?" in a tone that sounded decidedly humble, almost desperate, he called her name again. His ears picked up a retching noise. "Kaoru, I'm coming in!" He steeped back from the door then delivered a high kick. Ah. All those hours doing _kempo _(-) did have some use. He entered the small house, mildly interested in how neat it looked. It had a cosy feeling to it, like it really was meant to be 'home sweet home'.

He eyed the furniture. His former secretary was not rich, that was for sure. Another sharp cough caught his attention. Following where it had come from, he came across a room with the door slightly ajar.

"Kaoru?"

"Mitsuko…don't…die…" the ebon-haired man strained to hear her speak, but her face was turned into towards the pillow, muffling her words. Trying his best to ignore the silky nightgown that was riding up her thighs, he gingerly put out his hand to her forehead.

_She's burning up,_ was his initial reaction. He stayed in her room for a few more minutes, watching the girl toss and turn and mutter things about a younger sister. As soon as his eyes travelled down her body, he forced himself to get up.

The kitchen consisted of a small oven, stove, shabby microwave, bar refrigerator and a few cupboards. He frowned. Was this really how she lived? This was why she wanted the job so badly? Putting aside his pride, he started washing the dishes that had accumulated. When he was done he had made up his mind. He was going to stay here and nurse Kaoru back to health. He opened up the refrigerator; a frown coming across his face when he saw how little was in there. There certainly were no vegetables that could be used for soup. He walked calmly to her room and muttered a quick "I'll be back soon." He turned to go, but stepped back again. Ice-blue eyes searched her face. He caressed the side of her face, marvelling at the softness and smoothness of her skin. He adamantly told his inner reasoning that it was just to 'cool down' her face. Yeah. That's what they called it these days. He jumped when her sweaty hand covered hers. She turned his palm to her mouth and kissed it softly. Aoshi deadpanned.

"Um. Kamiya." Beads of sweat were rolling off his face. Fast.

"Mhmm." Kaoru tightened her grip on his hand.

"Kamiya!" Oh great. Now he has a pool of sweat underneath him, which he'll have to clean up later. Finally tugging away from the sleeping girl, he rushed out of her room and into his car. Forget the sweat puddle. Maybe it would evaporate while he was away.

-

"Kamiya? I'm back." Aoshi checked his watch. It had only taken 15 minutes. 10 for the drive and 5 in the grocery store. He quietly tiptoed to her room, but she was still sleeping. He slipped out of the house again, to retrieve his laptop from the office. By the time he got back, judging by her quick breaths and flushed face, she still wasn't better. Upon his exit, he noticed that the puddle of sweat wasn't there anymore. "Funny that," he mumbled to himself. Putting that aside, he unpacked the groceries onto the bench, musing about his current situation. _Why am I here? Why do I insist on helping her? _His hands were busy as they chopped up various vegetables and threw them into a pot of boiling water. _She is the only one who's had this sort of effect on me…_

-

"Eat up." His voice was cold. He cooked for her, and now he had to feed her. _Great. There goes my Shinomori Pride._ He shook her gently, but she just turned over.

"Mmph. Mum, it wasn't my fault I swear. " Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "Mitsuko don't jump in there!" Aoshi reached out and tenderly brushed away the tears with his thumb. "…Ouch! Don't smack me please…" He intently listened to her ramblings. _Must be something that happened in her past,_ he mused.

"Eh!" Kaoru's eyes snapped open. She tried to sit up but her attempt was futile as a wave of nausea washed over her. When it was clear that she wasn't going to heave, she turned to the man watching her and growled out, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Aoshi wordlessly handed her a spoonful of soup.

"I'm not hungry." She accentuated her refusal by pushing him away. "Now tell me what you are doing here."

"Eat." His voice sounded like steel. She silently obeyed, opening up her mouth when he put forward the spoon.

When she was chewing on a spoonful of vegetables, he started his well-rehearsed apology. Too bad it didn't turn out like he had planned it to. "U-um. Well. I was—I mean I came here to…" Aoshi stammered. "God dammit. Why is so hard just to tell you I'm sorry?" He let out a deep breath. Kaoru just chewed automatically. Composure regained, though a bit miffed, he spoke again. "Who is Mitsuko?"

Kaoru stopped chewing, then swallowed. Hoarsely, she said, "How do you know about her?"

"You spoke in your sleep." He watched a pained expression flit across her face.

"No one. Really."

"Kamiya." He sighed, and then fed her another spoonful. "I checked up your name on the internet a few days ago. I know you were a runaway." She shook her head.

"No. Please no." He waited patiently. "You can't report me." The words began to spill from her mouth. "I can't go back. I'm not wanted anymore. I-I—" She looked down, suddenly finding the pattern of her bed sheets more interesting than his face. "I killed them. My father and sister." Aoshi's eyes widened, soup forgotten.

"That's not true."

"I took her to the river when my parents told me not to." She spoke on as if Aoshi had not said anything. "She jumped in, my dad after her." The tears stung at her eyes, causing her to swat at them to vainly wipe them away.

"Oh Kaoru." He held her hand with one of his and used the other to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"From then on, I stayed with my grandmother because my mother never forgave me. But she died four years ago. From then on I lived at my uncle's place until I turned 20. For eight years I felt like a burden." She hiccupped. "Then I left. I didn't want to stay with my relatives. They all shunned me. Except my grandmother. But to her, I still felt like I was trouble for her." Kaoru let in a shaky breath. She had told him so much, yet she hadn't expected to.

"My mother died when I was 7." Aoshi stated simply, squeezing Kaoru's hand. She shuddered at the contact. He _still_ hadn't let go, and she wasn't about to forget he had called her Kaoru. "My father became to busy to take proper care of me. He was travelling all the time for his business. I attended a private boarding school and finished early, taking over part of my father's company at the age of 15." A bitter, almost morbid laugh. "By this time I had finished a degree in commerce. Yes, I was a genius, but a lonely and resentful one."

A wry grin appeared on Kaoru's face. _Even when he's being serious, he still has that narcissist streak._ She suddenly lurched over, feeling her throat constrict and the bile rising. "Bin." She choked out. Wordlessly, Aoshi handed it to her. He gathered her hair and held it behind her as she threw up. He winced. She didn't sound so great. He reached for a tissue and carefully wiped her mouth.

"You better get some more rest, Ka—Kamiya." He cleared his throat, trying to cover up his slip-up.

She smiled faintly. "Aoshi," she said tiredly. "Thank you. I really didn't expect—" Aoshi steadied her as a bout of coughs shook her body. "I really didn't expect you to be the one helping me." Her eyes slowly shut, the manager following suit, but not before a contented smile graced his features.

-

Author's Notes

Yeah. Kill me. What a useless chapter, and I haven't updated for ages. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you had to go and read back to remember the story. And Aoshi had a MAJOR personality change. Oh well. Next chapter is the last. Do me a favour and review? Flames allowed… The faster you review, the faster next chapter will be up!

JAPANESE

**Kempo** – Martial art (too lazy to put an actual detailed definition)


	4. Sore ga, Ai Deshou

**Against the Rules**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 4

**Sore ga, Ai Deshou**

Everyone, I hope you read that. If you don't like slightly OOC Aoshi, don't read it then. I don't want reviews saying –AOSHI IS OOC- because I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Aoshi and Kaoru would be the main pairing.

**Note:** Sore ga, Ai Deshou means 'I guess that's love'.

M.P.M. (My. Personal. Message.) – this sign (-) is inserted after a Japanese word. If needed, check the end of this chapter for definitions. Honorifics and their use are also explained at the end of this chapter. When you're done reading, reviewing would make me happy…:D

Thanks to strut it, jumpo, midnight's-fantasies, Ellavv31, Jade Lotus, Midori Konbu and ELLIE 31773 for reviewing the last chapter.

strut it – Heh, another person who thinks that Aoshi with an egotistical personality suits him. As weird as it may seem, I don't, so you might see his arrogance slowly slip away… Thanks for reviewing anyway!

jumpo – Oh. Well maybe she left just before she turned 16? –sheepish grin- Well, I changed it, so now Aoshi says that he 'knew' she was a runaway… hopefully that makes it a bit better! Thanks for the review

-

Chapter 4 – Sore ga, Ai Deshou

Kaoru woke up feeling a bit dazed, her vision a mere blur. She felt herself swaying a little to the side but used the bedpost to steady her. Stifling a groan, she felt around for her water bottle that she knew was somewhere on her bedside… only to feel… flesh? She shook her head and moved her hand again. She frowned when she felt the mound beneath her hand move. She screamed. Well who wouldn't if they saw their boss sitting in a seat just opposite you. Correction, former boss. Maybe it was better if her she hadn't regained her vision. On second thoughts, maybe not. Just because it was so aesthetically pleasing to look at his tan skin, chiselled jaw, the way his ebon bangs fell over his eyes—

"Nnnn." Said figure moved shifted positions, and then promptly hit his head on the edge of the seat. "Stupid, ing, …" Aoshi muttered out a string of swear words before looking up to see an amused Kaoru. He turned his head away from her and cleared his throat, as if embarrassed at being caught childishly reprimanding a still life object. "I take it you are feeling better?" She nodded affirmatively. "Let's get some food." He stood up, raised his arms up in a stretch that caused his shirt to rise above his pants, showing off a few inches of what looked like a washboard stomach. In turn, Kaoru felt her face heat up and instantly tried to fight it, but the arrogant man had caught her staring wide-eyed. Nevertheless, he made no motion to stop, and when he did, he smugly asked Kaoru, "Never seen a guy before?"

Kaoru felt her vein popping, a common occurrence when she conversed with the man." Why you arrogant, pompous—"

Aoshi placed his index finger on her lips. "Save your breath for something else, little girl." He drew her close to him and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Amusement was clearly written over his face as an embarrassed flush covered Kaoru's face from the slight contact. "I want to eat at a restaurant. But you better get yourself cleaned up, ne? (-)" He feigned a thinking expression. "Though, I have no problem with that attire…" Shinomori motioned to her silk nightgown. She scowled.

"Pervert." Aoshi just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm going to take a shower. Do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ enter my room.

"Yare yare (-), of course not."

'Then get out of the room."

"My, touchy!" Kaoru chuckled. "Try not to stay in the shower for too long," he called out after her. "I might be tempted to join in the fun! After all, sharing is caring!" His only response was the slam of the bathroom door. Even so, he respected her wishes and stayed out of her room that connected to her bathroom. While he was waiting, he took the time as an opportunity to think. Think over why he was acting so strangely. _It's love._ Hannya's words snaked its way into Aoshi's muse. And then Aoshi understood why. Why a lot of things. Why he enjoyed fighting her, teasing her. Why he came to her place to supposedly apologise to her. Why he put aside his pride to help her and tell her about his past. Why he respected her. Why he wanted her back as his secretary. Sore ga, Ai Deshou. _I guess that's love. _

"Um, Shinomori-san?" He frowned quizzically at her.

"Aoshi."

"Aoshi, what should I wear?" Her head stuck out the crack of the door, and he found himself concentrating on the water glistening off her face.

"Um…"

"Formal or casual?"

"Somewhere in between. Semi-formal."

"Great. Does a silk nightgown count?" Aoshi's tongue ran across the roof of his moth, trying desperately to moisten it. Kaoru took note of this and grinned. "Pervert. Are pants okay?" Aoshi dumbly nodded. Few minutes later, she exit the room dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue tight-fitting top, accentuating her eye colour. A small pendant hung from a simple necklace around her neck. Nothing reasonably eye-catching, but the manager felt his breath catch anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Restaurant."

"I know that," she indignantly replied. "But which one?"

"Ehh… you know that one 10 minutes away from work?"

"Hm?"

"That one."

"Masaka…? (-)" She felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"Yes it's that one, but first I need to stop by the office. I have an extra change of clothes there." He frowned disapprovingly at his rumpled suit. "Well then, let's go?" Kaoru couldn't help but think that he looked so cute with his dishevelled hair; gracefully falling over his face She reached out to run a hand through his hair.

"Let's go." She gave him a soft-spoken smile, warming him from the insides out.

Kaoru sighed. Memories of her short-lived job working under Aoshi were bitter. She watched the manager walk out of the restrooms still in the black dress pants, but with a different dress shirt on. She didn't quite see what he was getting all riled up about; to her, he looked good in everything.

The 10-minute drive to the restaurant was silent, minus the voice of Hyde coming from the speakers. She wasn't sure that she expected Shinomori to listen to bands such as L'arc en Ciel. Sometimes he seemed like a more Beethoven or Taku Iwasaki sort of guy, with his elegant movements. But then again, his attitude…

"What are you grinning about?"

"Ah, nothing!" She sheepishly brought her hand to the back of her neck. "Ehehe…" Aoshi just gave her a strange look and told her to get out of the car.

"We're here."

"Wah! Sugoi! (-)" They both entered the building, Aoshi behind Kaoru just to make sure she didn't dart off somewhere without his knowing.

"Here. This table will do." He pulled out a chair for Kaoru to sit in and then sat in the one opposite her.

"This place is so pretty." She gazed around to see the exquisite environment of the restaurant.

"Do you go here often?" Shinomori nodded. "You must be so rich!"

"Of course, I _am_ the manager of the Shinomori Corporation." He struck a pose while Kaoru deadpanned. "Speaking of the Shinomori Corporation," he paused to order pancakes for the two of them, opting for a more western-style breakfast. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Pancakes?"

"My favourite." He hung his head bashfully.

"I would have thought that someone like you would like the gourmet omelette and other various foods like that," she teased.

"Mm. Anyway, Shinomori Corporation." Aoshi faced her, his tone demanding her undivided attention.

"Y-yes?"

"I've decided, I want you back as my secretary."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "And just why should I?"

His eyes were wide, almost pleading. "Please, Ka-Kaoru?"

She let her eyes fall to the table. She couldn't accept his offer. Not after she walked out on him like that. In fact, she was still partly surprised that he was acting this casually around her.

"If you're worried about before…"

"Um."

"Please?"

"Well, I do need the money…" She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Do I take that as a yes?" She nodded slowly. Aoshi sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's taken care of, I have something else to ask you." Kaoru's ears perked up. There was something different in his tone of voice, something livelier. He reached over the table and grasped her hands in his. "I know this sounds a bit old fashioned, but, will you give me the permission to court you?" A smile tugged on her lips, her sapphire eyes shining.

"Will you take no for an answer?" Aoshi grinned.

"Definitely not."

"Then, yes." Her facial features softened, then hardened. "But what about the fraternization rule?" She watched in confusion as Aoshi pulled out the scroll containing the rules. When had he taken that out? The ebon-haired man produced a permanent marker from his pocket and blacked out the sentence.

"What rule?" A glimmer of mischievousness shone in his eyes, and his lips were curved in a smug smirk.

_Damn that bastard. Arrogant as ever. _But that was part of him. If he weren't arrogant, he wouldn't be Aoshi, the Aoshi she was learning to love. A full-fledged smile spread across her face as she leant over the table to receive his kiss. _Sore ga, Ai Deshou. I guess that's love._

-

**Owari – The End**

-

Author's Notes

YAY I FINALLY FINISHED! (first chapter fic completed XD) I hope you enjoyed it. As others have said, it is a bit rushed, but maybe later I'll fix it up. For now, I'm content with it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and a review wouldn't be bad either! Love you all!

-duckii mustang-

JAPANESE

ne – hey

yare yare – expression. E.g. My oh my… (not really sure about this one… please correct me if I'm wrong)

masaka – could it be

sugoi – amazing

HONORIFICS

san – equivalent to English 'mr/miss/mrs

Note: L'arc en Ciel is a Japanese band. Hyde is the main singer. Their songs are sometimes used in anime.

Taku Iwasaki is the guy who does the Rurouni Kenshin OST (Original Sound Track)! Whee!


End file.
